


A Typical Afternoon

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: Noctis is a brat, and Ignis well knows it. Doesn't mean it's any less work to deal with him after school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Characters: Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ignis Scientia  
> Time Period: Pre-game  
> Location: Insomnia, Noctis' Apartment

The teenaged prince arrived at his apartment with all the grace of an anak. He was caught in that awkward phase where he was growing taller than the rest of him could keep up, leaving him somewhat slender in appearance. Naturally, that made him self-conscious, leading to Ignis always reprimanding him to stand up straight. The king always told Noctis to walk tall. Somehow Ignis suspected it had nothing to do with the prince’s tendency to slouch, however.

“Good evening, Noct,” Ignis called from the kitchen. He’d nearly finished meal prep, though it would be a few minutes before things were fully cooked Noctis was, after all, a touch early. “Your meal is nearly ready; how was your day?”

There was a grunt as Noctis dropped his bag on the table and shuffled over to the sofa to sink onto it and pick up the video game controller. “There's a girl in my class. She keeps looking at me. And doing strange stuff."

Ignis glanced across to Noctis, opting to allow the prince a few minutes on his game. “Explain?” It wasn’t a command, but more a ‘concerned older brother’ type of query. If a classmate was being inappropriate, Ignis would need to report it for further investigation.

“I dunno… she stares at me when she thinks I’m not looking, and sometimes blinks real fast, like she’s got something in her eyes. It’s weird, man.”

Ignis had to turn away and open the refrigerator lest Noctis look up and see the sudden and involuntary smile that had cracked his normally calm façade. “Ah, I see.” He managed as he poked around for something innocent to pull out. There, a bottle of water. Ignis took it out and set it on the counter for Noctis. “And did you ask if there was something amiss?”

“No way. I know better than to ask a girl if there’s something wrong with her. Prompto asked one the other day after she stumbled while walking past, and she burst into tears. I’m telling you, the girls at school are strange.” Noctis was more focused on the game now, and Ignis risked another smile quickly hidden by his hand and a cough.

“I believe, Noctis, that what you’re encountering is teenaged flirting.”

“Oh. Wait, so she doesn’t have anything wrong with her eyes?” Noctis had paused the game and turned to look to Ignis, blue eyes wide. “She’s just blinking really fast so I’ll ask her what’s wrong so she can start to cry?”

Ignis took a steadying breath and sighed carefully. “I believe the phrase you’ll find in tawdry teenage novels is ‘batting her eyes,’ and yes, it is a type of flirting.” He was starting to wonder why he was having this conversation with Noctis when the prince started laughing.

“God, Ignis, your face… and since when did you read that type of book? I thought that was Gladio’s thing, to read them before Iris does so he can keep her away from the really bad ones.” He turned back to his game, and chuckled softly. “She’s not my type anyway.”

So Noctis was having him on, then? Ignis sighed again and turned back to food preparation. “Ah, yes.” It was easier to fall back on that than to rise to Noctis’ sense of humor, no matter how it pleased Ignis to hear the prince joking.  
"Hey, Specs?"

Noctis only called him Specs when he was in a good mood, so that was hopeful. "Yes, Noct?"

"I'd do you."

Silence fell in the room, and Ignis found his eyebrows rising as he looked up towards his teenaged charge as the younger glanced over briefly from his video game.

"If you were a girl. And shorter. And definitely younger.”

Ignis wasn't certain how Noctis managed to deliver that with a straight face, but he could see the amusement in the blue eyes. His jaw worked for a moment, and then he inclined his head to the prince. "Indeed." He turned away as Noctis fell backwards laughing, game controller lost to the cushions. A brat yes, but a lovable one. Whoever Noctis chose for his partner had their work cut out for them. “Save your game, Noctis. Your food is ready.” And with that, the moment had passed.


End file.
